


Jumpsuits

by Saylee



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer and Lister roleplay as Captain Rimmer and David Listerton-Smythe aboard the Trojan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpsuits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Starbuggers Red Dwarf Kink Meme. Original prompt: Rimmer and Lister getting it on in the Trojan uniforms. Can be established relationship or spur of the moment. Bonus points if they roleplay as Captain Rimmer and David Listerton-Smythe.

Several nights later found Rimmer and Lister back on the bridge of the Trojan, still sitting in their hold, while they stripped it of useful parts. What's more, they were back in the Space Corps Super Infinity Fleet uniforms, all estaticised black and grey jumpsuits. Lister poked dubiously at his midsection, feeling faintly ridiculous, even though the gleam in Rimmer's eye when he'd seen him in the uniform promised the other man found him anything but.  
  
Rimmer, for his part, had kept up his figure awfully well for a man on the wrong side of fifty, and Lister took a long moment to admire that body in the tight uniform, as he poked around the captain's station.  
  
"This is fantastic!" he announced to Lister, looking for all the world like a kid in a candy shop, as he opened a panel by the captain's chair and peered inside. "Look. The captain already has so many buttons and here are more."  
  
"Well," Lister said, hoping he sounded suitably impressed. He didn't get the appeal of the buttons himself, but Rimmer sounded very pleased. And if Rimmer was happy, well, these days that worked out pretty well for Lister too. "Someone with all those buttons at his command must be a very important man. Isn't that right, _Captain_?" Rimmer's head shot up at the title, and there was no mistaking the interest there. Lister smirked and sauntered closer. "All that power at your fingertips."  
  
"Quite right, Lieutenant Commander Listerton-Smythe," Rimmer cleared his throat and replied in his best commanding tones. "Though I couldn't do it without my top-notch crew, and my fearless second-in-command, of course."  
  
"Why, Captain," Lister grinned, "I'm flattered."  
  
"Your skills as a Touch-T are invaluable, of course." Rimmer continued.  
  
"Yeah?" Lister asked, mischievious. "Would you like a demonstration?"  
  
A small smile touched Rimmer's mouth, as he replied loftily, "If you would."  
  
Lister stepped closer to where Rimmer was seated in the captain's chair, and pressed his fingers to his temples, not squeezing as he had done to Howard, but massaging gently, drawing a faint sound from Rimmer.  
  
"I'm sensing," Lister said, pressing a little harder with his fingers, making Rimmer tip his head backwards. "I'm sensing that you like me bum in this jumpsuit." Rimmer's lips twitched upwards. "I'm sensing you're horny, and I'm sensing you fancy a shag in that big chair of yours."  
  
Rimmer snickered and opened his eyes. "You're very astute, Mr Listerton-Smythe. Perhaps you could help me with that." He shifted in his seat, emphasizing his point.  
  
"You know I'm always happy to help, Captain." Lister located the button he'd identified earlier. "Now if I press this - " The chair, with Rimmer in it, dropped a few inches, and Lister stepped forward, bringing their groins together, " - it puts you at the perfect height."  
  
"Spectacular work, Lieutenant Commander." Rimmer's voice was strangled, as Lister blew a stream of cool air into his ear. "Shows plenty of initiative, and uh -" He grasped at Lister's hips as Lister pressed his erection harder against the answering heat of Rimmer's own.  
  
"That's me," Lister agreed. "Always taking initiative." With a broad wink, he tugged down the zip of Rimmer's jumpsuit, at the same time sinking to his knees between Rimmer's legs. Rimmer groaned. Lister palmed the erection before him. "Let me take care of that for you, Captain."

Obligingly, Rimmer shrugged out of the top half of the uniform and lifted his hips to allow Lister to pull down it and the starched cotton underwear he wore. "Top notch performance, Lieu - oh! - Lieutenant Commander." His head dropped back against the high back of the chair, as Lister took him into his mouth, enveloping him in wet, sucking heat. "Oh smeg," he panted, as Lister bobbed hs head, taking him deeper and pressing his tongue just there. "Keep up -" his hands tightened on the armrests "- the good work."  
  
The noises Rimmer made went straight to Lister's cock. Without pausing in his work, he fished under the chair, closing his hand triumphantly on the small bottle he had concealed beneath it earlier that day. Pulling his mouth away with a wet "pop," he waved the bottle in Rimmer's face. "A good officer is always prepared." Rimmer groaned as Lister tugged him forward in the seat and drizzled the lube over his fingers.  
  
Rimmer's thighs trembled as Lister engulfed his erection in his mouth again, and slid his fingers inside him. His hips rocked upwards, all appropriately captainly dialogue deserting him, as Lister played him like an instrument, and a damn sight better than he played that guitar. The stretch and slide of Lister's fingers inside him contrasted with the hot caress of his mouth, and all too soon he was shaking on the verge of coming.  
  
"Listy," he begged. "I mean - I mean, Listerton -oh!- Smythe. _Please_."  
  
Lister pulled his fingers and mouth away, and scrambled to his feet, not as easy a task as it had once been, but still eager. He unzipped his jumpsuit and shoved it down, slathering more lube on his cock. He grasped Rimmer's hips and thrust himself in.  
  
Rimmer gripped the arm of the chair hard with one hand, and used the other to grab a generous handfull of Lister's backside. Every thrust made him slide on the chair, and he wrapped his legs tight around Lister, bracing himself. Lister's mouth found his unerringly, and they kissed deeply, tongues tangling, Rimmer moaning into his mouth as Lister hit his prostate.  
  
"Yes, that's it," Lister panted, wrapping a hand around Rimmer's erection and stroking in time with his thrusts. He licked his way up to Rimmer's ear. "Come on. Come for me, _Captain_." With a long, low noise, Rimmer shuddered and came over his hand, tightening around Lister's cock, in a way that was almost unbearably good.  
  
He tightened his hold on Rimmer's hips and thrust in harder, burying his face in his throat, Rimmer's hand on his buttock pulling him in deeper. Just - that - little - bit - _more_. He bit down on hard-light flesh as his orgasm overtook him, his knees nearly buckling as he came deep inside the other man.  
  
Breathing heavily, he held himself upright by sheer willpower, even as his legs threatened to give out. "An admirable performance," Rimmer praised, his attempt at a commanding voice far too breathless to be believeable.  
  
"What can I say," Lister joked, "I'm very dedicated to duty."  
  
Rimmer hummed in a agreement. "I'd promote you if you weren't already my First Officer."  
  
Lister snickered tiredly, straightening up and pulling out. "C'mon, Captain," he offered Rimmer a hand up. "I'm exhausted. I bet the crew's quarters are nice on here."  
  
As they straightened their jumpsuits, Rimmer glanced at the captain's chair and wrinkled his nose. Lister followed his gaze. "That's going to make an interesting stain."  
  
"Don't worry." Lister clapped him on the back. "We'll get Mr Krytenski to clean it up."


End file.
